<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shut Up and Dance With Me! by madansemacabre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460915">Shut Up and Dance With Me!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madansemacabre/pseuds/madansemacabre'>madansemacabre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Nipple Licking, Vaginal Fingering, ladies have sex with ladies, that's pretty much the whole plot, they have vaginas and are doing it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madansemacabre/pseuds/madansemacabre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song of the same name by WALK THE MOON. [LawLu cisswap/WLW] </p>
<p>Law’s been dragged out to go clubbing by her friends for her ‘own good’ on the anniversary of Cora’s death. Ready to call it a night – a bouncy, energetic girl in a red dress comes out of nowhere and pulls her to the dance floor, changing her night and possibly her seemingly bleak night into something a tad brighter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shut Up and Dance With Me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I heard the song and got inspired - that's pretty much it! Added sketches of how they look like at the end of the fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Law doesn’t understand that why, if she was just going to nurse a whiskey, <em>that she couldn’t just do it at home in her hoodie and boxers?</em></p>
<p>Bepo, Shachi and Penguin had practically dragged Law out of her bed. It was the anniversary of Cora’s murder and frankly she just wanted to lie in bed and grieve. Law had been able to fight them off rather well at first until Bepo said that Cora wouldn’t have wanted this for her</p>
<p>
  <em>And godfucking damnit, he was right</em>
</p>
<p>So here she was, in their on-campus gay club, chosen under the guise of hoping Law ‘got lucky’. The bar was a mere walk from their communal townhouse. The trio had hit the dance floor, but Law wasn’t having it. Law had agreed to go, but dancing? <em>No way in hell</em></p>
<p>Honestly Law was genuinely surprised how busy the club was considering how everyone was getting to start the new school year. On the other hand, it would also explain all the new faces she was seeing. Kids that now just escaped from under the thumb of their parents were free to find out who they were</p>
<p>Or y’know, <em>causing a scene</em></p>
<p>Like the two girls all over each other as they danced in the middle of the club. Law had seen that brunette and that blonde on campus often, but she had no idea they were<em> together</em></p>
<p>Actually, Law was kinda surprised they weren’t making out on top of how obscenely they were dancing together</p>
<p>Law blinked, <em>who was that new girl dancing close to them though?</em></p>
<p>She had a good height to her, but a small built compared to the two other girls. She had short black hair, big bright expressive black eyes and a huge smile. The scar under her cheek seemed almost out of place on such a cute girl, but on the other hand, it gave her a mischievous air that Law was really feeling. But what really caught Law’s eye was the red back-less dress she was wearing with the plunging neckline, showing off her very generous chest. Yet, with the dress, she had a straw-hat hanging from her neck and was wearing probably the rattiest sandals Law had ever seen</p>
<p>Clearly someone had told her to wear the dress but everything else was herself coming out</p>
<p>Regardless, she was lighting up the room without a doubt</p>
<p>Law coughed and looked away, embarrassed once she realized that she had been staring for quite a while at her</p>
<p>Good thing she hadn’t noticed, <em>because Law isn’t sure she could have lived it down</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! Let’s dance!”</p>
<p>Law jumped slightly at the voice, staring at the aforementioned girl that now directly in front of her, with a bright smile</p>
<p>
  <em>“Excuse me?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Hi! My name is Luffyko, but everyone just calls me Luffy!” started Luffy “I saw you from over there and I thought you were really cute!”</p>
<p>“What? What the hell are you-“</p>
<p>“Shut up and dance with me!” stated Luffy as she took Law’s wrist and pulled her onto the dance floor, barely giving Law the chance to put her whiskey down on the counter</p>
<p>Law blinked, not sure what to make of the situation as she started to dance with Luffy</p>
<p>“What’s your name?” asked Luffy, smiling brightly</p>
<p>“Uh, Law? Law Trafalgar” Law mentally winced, wondering why the fuck she just gave this random girl <em>her full name</em></p>
<p>“Do you go here? What are you studying?” Luffy asked, moving in closer to Law</p>
<p>“Medicine, I’m a third year med student” answered Law, putting a hand on Luffy’s waist</p>
<p>“Cool! I’m starting here next month!” replied Luffy, who then pointed to the two girls that she had been dancing with “I just moved in with my sisters! They’ve been going here for a while!”</p>
<p>Law’s jaw dropped, surprised</p>
<p>
  <em>“Those two are sisters?!”</em>
</p>
<p>“Yeah! They dance like that because they said it keeps people from hitting on them!” explained Luffy</p>
<p>Law blinked, surprised – <em>it was sound logic</em></p>
<p>Feeling hot breath on her neck, Law jumped slightly, now noticing that Luffy had moved in close to her ear, to whisper softly</p>
<p>“You’re really good looking, Law”</p>
<p>Law’s face turned red, not sure how to handle the compliment “W-What? Don’t say shit like that!”</p>
<p>“Why not? It’s the truth?” argued Luffy, slinging an arm around Law’s shoulder, pulling her in closer</p>
<p>“You’re drunk” stated Law, frowning</p>
<p>
  <em>It was the only explanation</em>
</p>
<p>“Nuh uh!” replied Luffy, holding up her wrist, showing the under-21 wristband</p>
<p>Well shit</p>
<p>
  <em>Luffy wasn’t drunk</em>
</p>
<p>Unless she had pre-gamed, but with Luffy this close to Law, she would have smelled any alcohol on her breath</p>
<p>“Well…I think you’re really cute” admitted Law, nervously looking to the side, making Luffy grin</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Law had no idea how long they had been dancing</p>
<p>Honestly she didn’t even noticed the music anymore</p>
<p>Only how close Luffy’s lips keep getting to hers, the feel of her waist against her hand, the feel of Luffy’s generous chest, pressed against hers as they kept inching closer and closer to each other. The heat was quickly building up between them and Law couldn’t deny how it was building in the pit of her stomach either</p>
<p>
  <em>And between her legs</em>
</p>
<p>Luffy’s face was flushed, her expression was yelling that she was turned on too, <em>but what if Law was wrong?</em> She would just be making a total ass out of herself!</p>
<p>Suddenly Law felt Luffy’s hand on her wrist again, guiding Law’s hand to her thigh, right under where the dress ended. Law lifted a brow, surprised. But then felt Luffy leading her hand upwards, under the hem, making Law stroke Luffy’s bare thigh underneath, her fingertips touching Luffy’s underwear underneath</p>
<p>
  <em>Holy</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit</em>
</p>
<p>“Do...Do you wanna get some air?” suggested Law, hoping that this was what was being hinted</p>
<p>“Sure!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had barely made it outside before Law slammed Luffy against the brick wall of the outside of the club, devouring Luffy’s mouth in a kiss. Luffy quickly reciprocated, their tongues intertwining as their hands explored each other</p>
<p>Law hiked up the hem of Luffy’s skirt, to stroke Luffy’s warm thigh once more</p>
<p>“I really like this dress”</p>
<p>“Yeah? My friend Nami lent it to me!” explained Luffy as Law hiked up Luffy’s leg, making Luffy arch her back</p>
<p>Law leaned in to suck and kiss down Luffy’s throat, right into the plunging neckline. Luffy shifted her shoulders slightly, making the straps of the dress shift and fall down her arms, exposing her chest even more. Law smirked, catching the hint and quickly took one of Luffy’s breasts into her mouth, sucking and licking the exposed nipple. Luffy moaned loudly, gripping Law’s hair, making her hat fall to the ground, but right now, Law couldn’t be bothered to care. The sounds that Luffy was making were going right between her legs, <em>driving her insane</em>.</p>
<p>The hand on Luffy’s thigh started to move up</p>
<p>“Can I?” asked Law as she shifted her leg to be between Luffy’s, rubbing up against her, lifting her head to look right at her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wow!</em>
</p>
<p>Law was actually rather flattered at <em>how wet Luffy already was through her underwear</em></p>
<p>“Y-Yes!” cried out Luffy, bucking against Law’s leg, as Law’s hand slowly skimmed the hem of Luffy’s panties and her slim tattooed fingers made their way inside of them</p>
<p>“This feels good?” asked Law as her index and middle finger found their goal between Luffy’s folds, softly stroking Luffy’s clit</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah!” moaned Luffy, clutching Law’s shirt as she kept bucking against the touch “But more! Harder! In me!”</p>
<p><em>“As you wish”</em> purred Law, moving the fingers slightly to enter Luffy, now that the other was wet enough for the intrusion, using her thumb to keep stimulating her clit with circular motions as her fingers went in and out</p>
<p>Luffy captured Law’s lips in a deep kiss, bucking wildly against Law, as she kept fingering Luffy against the wall, small ‘ah ah ah’ sounds coming from Luffy’s lips. Luffy was moving faster and faster, so Law knew she was close</p>
<p>Soon enough, Luffy arched her back and cried out, almost slamming her head against the brick wall. Law grinned as she felt the shiver go through Luffy as she hit her orgasm</p>
<p>“You good?” asked Law, smiling at Luffy</p>
<p>Luffy’s chest was heaving, clearly trying to catch her breath as she nodded. Law chuckled, pushing the straps of her dress back up her shoulders. As much as Law was enjoying the sight of that fantastic chest out on display, she didn’t quite want anyone passing by to also get an eyeful</p>
<p>They were still outside of a bar</p>
<p>“Your turn!” happily announced Luffy as she lunged her arms forwards, suddenly in front of Law’s jeans and started to undo them</p>
<p>“Yeah? Yeah let’s do th-“</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>CLANK</em>
</p>
<p>Both Law and Luffy turned their heads to see Luffy’s brunette sister come outside, holding a phone to her ear</p>
<p>“Yeah babe, sorry, the club’s really loud”</p>
<p>Law froze, not sure if the other had seen them or not, but she absolutely noticed how still Luffy was standing</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were calling tonight” she said, pushing her hair behind her ear “No, no, you’re not bothering me. We just took Luffy out to celebrate her first night moved in, y’know”</p>
<p>Law bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Luffy’s cheeks were now all huffed up as she turned her head to face away, clearly sweating buckets – she looked so dumb that it was really hard not to laugh at her</p>
<p>“Yeah, I miss you too. You coming to visit next month, right? Alright, I’ll call you in the morn- actually, let’s not kid ourselves, I’ll call you when I wake up in the afternoon, okay? Yeah, I’m gonna head back in, I love you babe”</p>
<p>Law watched as she closed the line, humming a happy tune and walked back in, closing the door loudly behind her, her boots causing a loud booming noise on the metal stairs as she walked away</p>
<p>Law snorted, holding in her laughter as Luffy left out a sigh of relief, sliding down the wall to the ground</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh man, I’m so happy she didn’t catch me” </em>
</p>
<p>Law lifted a brow, looking at Luffy now sitting on the ground</p>
<p>“Why? She’d be mad or something?”</p>
<p>“Ngghh, no, not Ace, Ace wouldn’t care – but Sabo-“ Luffy then shook her head, shifting slightly to be on her knees and pulled down Law’s jeans</p>
<p>“Whoah-!” <em>she was still in the mood?!</em></p>
<p>“It’s your turn, remember?” pointed out Luffy, smiling that million mega-watts smiles as she slipped her thumbs under the hem of Law’s boxer briefs</p>
<p>Alright, <em>Law couldn’t say no to this lovely offer, now could she?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“SEE! I told you that Luffy was back here, slutting it up!”</p>
<p>Law and Luffy both jumped and stared right at the two girls now a few feet away from them. The girl Luffy said was called Ace looked proud of herself, if anything; <em>she knew exactly what she had just done</em></p>
<p>The other girl looked furious, her face completely red with pure murder in her eyes</p>
<p>
  <em>This must be Sabo</em>
</p>
<p>“LUFFY! What the hell are you doing?! You don’t even know her!” yelled Sabo, clearly outraged</p>
<p>“Aww c’mon, Sabo. Lighten up! Let Luffy be a little slut if she wants to” teased Ace, with a Cheshire smile on her face</p>
<p>
  <em>That bitch!</em>
</p>
<p>“This is YOUR bad influence, all over this situation!” snapped back Sabo, flicking Ace on the forehead</p>
<p>“Ow!” whined Ace, recoiling from the flick</p>
<p>Law carefully pulled her pants up, doing them back up, knowing quite well that <em>nothing was going to happen here tonight</em></p>
<p>Luffy grumbled, getting up as Law offered her a hand once she grabbed her hat, making Luffy smile again</p>
<p>“Sorry…For my sisters”</p>
<p>Law shook her head, smiling softly “No, don’t sweat it. They’re just looking out for you. It’s was great meeting you though”</p>
<p>She wasn’t lying either – Law was expecting a shit night and was genuinely surprised by the ray of sunshine she met tonight</p>
<p>“Can I give you my number?” asked Luffy, hopeful</p>
<p>Law blinked surprised – <em>wasn’t she just looking for a hook up??</em></p>
<p>“Uh yeah sure? Lemme take out my phone”</p>
<p>They quickly exchanged numbers as the two older sisters bickered back and forth. Luffy then leaned in and pecked Law on the cheek</p>
<p>“We should go on a date soon. Like for real”</p>
<p>
  <em>What?!</em>
</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re really pretty and lots of fun!” stated Luffy, with a big, blinding smile</p>
<p>“Alright kids, break it up. As much as I don’t want to stop my lil sis from having fun” started Ace, putting her hand on Law’s shoulder, making her freeze “We should be heading home. Can I give you a ride anywhere?”</p>
<p>Law shook her head, pointing towards the back door</p>
<p>“No no, my roomates are in there. We live within walking distance”</p>
<p>“Alright, just don’t want a pretty girl walking outside by herself, yanno” pointed out Ace, as Sabo grabbed Luffy’s wrist pulling her out of the alley</p>
<p>“BYE LAW!!” exclaimed Luffy loudly, still smiling brightly, waving her arm “I had loads of fun dancing with you!”</p>
<p>Ace snorted as she joined her sisters walking out of the alley. Law felt a little bad, because Sabo was clearly giving her hell for hooking up with a stranger behind a bar but then her phone buzzed in her hands</p>
<p>Law blinked, looking at the message that had just flashed on her phone</p>
<p>
  <em>Luffy:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t wait to hang out!</em>
</p>
<p>Law looked up and saw Luffy looking at her over her shoulder, smiling at her – the promise of excitement and future plans in her eyes</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe, going out tonight wasn’t such a bad idea after all</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Quick sketch of everyone's outfits+body types, I guess?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it!! This has been in my drafts for like EVER</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>